


Add It Up

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is a beautiful mess, Drabble, Fingering, GobbledyGook, Kink Meme, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Erik/Charles kink drabble :)<br/>Charles wants something different this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Add It Up

Charles was bent over a desk in the study. His ass was bare and poised up in the air in front of Erik. Charles' hair was slightly mussed. The feel of Erik's three fingers inside him had him moaning and panting wetly against the wood of desk.

"Please spank me Erik," Charles whimpered.

Erik was aware of what Charles wanted and marveled at how sexy he sounded when he begged. Erik twisted his fingers inside Charles and Charles gasped as a hard smack came across his left cheek. Charles tightened around Erik's fingers each time he was slapped and Erik couldn't help but feel satisfied with himself. Slap after slap reduced Charles to a shaking moaning mess.

"You're shameless," Erik growled.

He slapped Charles harder. There was a sting in his hand and Erik was sure there was one on Charles' ass. But Charles couldn't bring himself to care. He was where he wanted to be... Besides, he asked for it.


End file.
